


Isn't it obvious

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: Barry and Cisco kiss. And then discuss feelings. And then kiss some more.





	

Cisco stared at Barry, eyes wide with shock. "Did you- did we- just- just-"  
"Kiss? Yeah." Barry finished for Cisco. He was inches from Cisco's face, lips still wet from kissing Cisco.  
Cisco nodded slowly, his brain still trying to register what happened. "Uh, not-not that I minded- I really didn't at all- but, uh, why?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Barry asked with a hint of a smirk. "I have feelings for you."  
Cisco blushed. "Oh,"  
Barry raised an eyebrow. "Do you? Have feelings for me?"  
"I'm not sure," Cisco teased, pretending to think about it. "why don't you kiss me again so we can find out?"  
Barry's lips were on his in a split second, less even.  
"You- you do have feelings for me, right?" Barry asked once they separated again, his awkwardness returning to him.  
"Of course I do, Barry," Cisco replied with a grin.  
"Good." Barry muttered, his eyes dropping to Cisco's lips. "Do you mind if I...?"  
This time Cisco kissed Barry, carefully and tenderly, like Barry would disappear if he stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have multi chapter fics that I am way overdue updating but instead I wrote this because writing is hard and I'm not feeling well.   
> Anyways, please let me know if you enjoyed this by leaving kudos! And Comments are always appreciated, no matter how simple. <3


End file.
